universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CNBA3/Druids Create Fissures
So, I will be making a calculation for the amount of energy behind the Fissures created by the Druid from Diablo 2. So, I will provide a quote to the usage of the technique. Fragmentation Calc After a bit of rethinking, it is best to go with finding the fragmentation value of the feat to find the energy of to create the vents. So first we will be looking for the the measurements for both the high and low ends of the feat in the image below (NOTE: I made a few modifications after recalcing) High End: Cyan Lines Low End: Violet Lines Using a bit of Angsizing, I found the degrees for each End to find the vertical lines: *Low End: 108.01 degrees which came out as .55207, then * by 2 is 1.1m *High End: 123.85 degrees which then came out as 2.6136, then * by 2 is 5.23m High End: (5.23*9.8)/2=25.63 m^2 Low End: (1.03*1.52)/2=0.84 m^2 And according to this, the thickness of the Earth's Crust is roughly 30 km (or 30000m) Now applying this with the thickness of the crust we will get the volume of the following: *High End: 4927020.71 m^3 *Low End: 5292.31 m^3 now we need to find the destruction value for Silicon which we need to find the Shear Stress: Low End: Mass of Silicon: 12331100kg = 2.33g/cm^3 * 5292.31m^3 Force: (2772141.5678 ibf) = (12331100N) = 12331100kg * 1m/s^2 Area: (1302.003 in^2) = (0.84 m^2) Stress: (2772141.5678/1302.003)= 2129.136 psi = 14.68 MPa So, 14.68MPa will be the standard for Silicon's Fragmentation value in J/cc References: https://www.azom.com/properties.aspx?ArticleID=599 https://www.engineeringtoolbox.com/stress-strain-d_950.html Now I will apply the above to the Kinetic Energy equation for below. High End: 4927020710000cm^3*14.68J/cc = 7.2328664e+13J = 17.29 Kilotons Town Low End: .5292310000cm^3*14.68J/cc = 77691110800J = 18.57 Tons City-Block So This should be consistent with low level enemies in Diablo 2 and the expansion 'After Revision by Mr.Bambu' After doing the revision of doing the Earthquake calculation to find the AP of the attack, this is what I came up with: According to the Earthquake Magnitude Description, the best estimate of the feat would be Magnitude 9 which effects underground structures as well. and using this calc here, this is what we get for both Radiated Waves and Total Seismic Energy: RW: 1.995262e+18 J = 476.88 Megatons "Mountain Level" TSE: 3.899420e+22 J = 9.32 Teratons "Country Level" I will be using the Kinetic Energy Calc for how the lava reach the very surface of the planet The volume of the Lava that reached the surface from the core 3509000 m^3 With the density of steam is 0.6 kg/m^3 equals to 2105400 kg And it takes around a second for the steam/lava to reach the surface, which is 2900000 m/s 1/2*2105400*2900000^2 = 8.853207e+18 J''' (Large Mountain level)' Or if we use actual Lava (3100 kg/m^3) the mass would be 6526740000 kg KE = 1/2*6526740000*2900000^2 = 2.7444942e+22 J '(Small Country)' Final Results '''High End: 9.32 Teratons' Mid-High End: 6.56 Teratons Mid-Low End: 2.12 Gigatons Low End: 476.88 Megatons Evidence The Druid managed to reach down to the very core of the planet, so he would have that range but only managed to effect the crust, as for the effect, especially since he rend the "Very" crust, so it would be either very high or approximately the crust. If it was the former, then this would go along well with the other calc as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Diablo Category:Calculation